1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wafer packaging process of packaging light-emitting diode, and more particularly to a wafer packaging process that can be performed before cutting the wafer, and the wafer is cut after completing the packaging process to form a plurality of packaged light-emitting diodes. Thus, packaging of a large number of light-emitting diodes can be performed simultaneously. Further, because the packing process is performed before the wafer cutting process, the area for processing the wafer packaging process can be larger and the wafer packaging process can be performed easily. Therefore, the packaging process time and manufacturing cost be effective reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, the light-emitting diode (LED) has the features of longer service life, faster, lower power consumption and better monochromaticity. With the development of the high intensity red, yellow and blue LED, the application of LED is expanded, for example, in large colorful signboard, information bulletin board, car, scanner, traffic lights, cellular phone and so on. According to the statistic report from Compound Semiconductor, the percentage of the applications of LED in sign display and backlight modules respectively are 32% and 27%, the percentage of application of LED is still growing along with the growing need of the LED light. The conventional packaging process of LED comprises the steps of die-attaching, wiring bonding and encapsulating. A conventional packaging process of a light-emitting diode A will now be described with reference to FIG. 1 as follows. As shown in the sectional side view in FIG. 1, the conducting wire A5 is connected to the P port and N port (not shown) of the cut die A1 respectively, and then the die A1 is mounted into an opening formed on the substrate A2. Next, a resin A4 is filled into the opening for fixing the die A1 in the opening of the substrate A2. Next, the conduct wire A5 connected to the die A1 is respectively connected with the terminal A3 connected to the substrate A2 and the terminal A3 positioned at a side of the substrate A2. Finally, the resulting structure is encapsulated using a mold A6. Thus, the packaging of the light-emitting diode A is completed.
However, the above conventional packaging of the light-emitting diode A has the following defects.                1. When the conventional die A1 emits light, part of the emitted light will be blocked or absorbed by the mold A6, and shadows of the conducting wire A5 are formed. Therefore, the intensity of the light-emitting diode A is substantially reduced.        2. The conventional packaging process of the light-emitting diode A needs to go through the steps of wiring bonding, however the conducting wire A5 and the die A1 are very tiny and therefore makes the wire bonding process very difficult, and accordingly, the processing time is increased and thereby the yield is substantially reduced and the overall manufacturing cost is substantially increased.        3. The conventional packaging process of the light-emitting diode A is for packaging one LED at a time, and therefore the packaging process time is accordingly more for mass production, and therefore the overall manufacturing cost is increased.        4. The conventional light-emitting diode A needs the mold A6 for securely fixing the terminal A3 and for protecting the conducting wire A5, however the mold A6 occupies a significant amount of space of the light-emitting diode A package and thereby making the size of the package larger. Therefore it not possible to further shrink the size the package.        
Accordingly, how to solve the above defects has become an important issue for the manufacturer in the field.